Cupcakes and Intimidation
by xMoxley
Summary: Long story short, I had a dream about Dean Ambrose so I wrote about it. Dean/OC smut/slight domination.


So basically I had a dream where Dean was in my driveway in the middle of the night for whatever reason and when I was getting something out of my car we were like, flirting? Then I just got into his car and we left. When we were driving I just wanted to like, kiss him and stuff but I didn't think he wanted me to so I didn't and then when I was going to I decided otherwise and kissed his arm then forearm then hand, like, all cute like in movies and shit. So when we pulled up to some hotel he was mad? He told me to check in and I went to get the keys and the people working there were like nervous and stuff. So anyway when we got into our room it was small and shared with Picard from Star Trek and Dean was mad about it so he went to complain and the manager was AJ Lee but then I woke up so yeah? So I wrote this based off of my dream and obvi changed shit up.

* * *

There I was, sitting by myself in a hotel room unsure of what state I was even in. I'd been travelling days upon days with no actual destination. Just driving, or well, riding. I'm not even sure why I ended up getting in that car, why I was so desperate to leave or why I felt like he was trustworthy enough to ditch everything and everyone I knew to travel around the country with a stranger. But something about him drew me in. Maybe it was that smirk that gave him a deceivingly kind dimple, or maybe the way his blue eyes watched me unlike anyone ever had. He had barely spoken two words to me and I climbed into that passenger seat. I didn't even take anything with me, just a jacket that I was already wearing.

It wasn't unpleasant, being with him and all. It was just, different. There were days when he was a sweetheart, in his own hard kind of way, but then there were days when he was always kind of brooding. He never hurt me, never laid a hand on me in a way I didn't want, never forced me to do anything, he didn't even force me to go with him, I just went on my own freewill. But he just came off as violent. Everyone was scared of him, thus making everyone get down on their knees for you for simply being associated with him. It was actually a perk to be with him if you wanted everyone to do what you asked without a second thought.

I remember the first hotel we had stopped at, I had done something that apparently pissed him off so he told me to check in while he went to cool off. The moment I walked up everyone was scattering to get me the keys, I didn't even tell them what I needed, but they'd seen me outside with him and immediately got me the best room available. I was always the type of person to be kind and considerate of others but it actually felt nice having people do something for me for a change. Despite the fact they were only doing it because they were frightened.

So, back to today, after travelling for hours and falling asleep in the car, we finally stopped at this hotel. It was nice; we had a big open room, nice view and all. But I was alone. I didn't like being alone, not that it was much of a change when he was here. He wasn't exactly the cuddling type. But something about another body in the room was comforting.

I was sitting by the window, examining the city; every damned town looked the same. Buildings, lights, cars, people cussing in the streets. One thing caught my eye, an electronic billboard. Surely that would tell me where I was, it was bound to have an ad specific to this city. I watched as it flashed to different ads before one came up that read something about a new store in New York. _New York? _It didn't feel like we'd travelled all the way from Oregon to New York already.

I stood up, stretching before I went to the mini bar. I grabbed a cold beer and popped it open, the icy rush down my throat sent chills through my body. I plopped down on the king sized bed, my back pushed against the pillows and the remote in my hand. I went to turn on the TV when the door opened. Oh yeah, did I mention this mystery guy who whisked me away to a life of free food and hotels through intimidation was none other than Dean Ambrose? I didn't? My bad, I also didn't mention my name, I'm Kaelen, nice to meet you. Let's pretend you can actually reach through that computer screen and shake my extended hand. Right moving on, so Dean Ambrose, Jon if you want to be on a real name basis but we'll stick to Dean for this story. He came through the door with a duffle bag slung over his broad shoulder. His hair was wet and messy, his leather jacket slick from the rain. I know I didn't mention it was raining before, but now I am because the person writing this is too lazy to go back and edit it in somewhere. So it was raining which made Dean get wet, blah, blah, blah.

Anyway, he didn't have that bag before, which could only mean a few of things. Either he murdered someone and hid the weapons in a bag, robbed a bank or he just bought new things to torture me with. And by torture I mean, sexually dominate me, which was a kind of pleasurable torture but torture nonetheless.

Dean dropped the bag at the foot of the bed and ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back but it just fell loosely around his face again. I watched him, waiting for him to do something, pull out some handcuffs or a chain maybe even some cupcakes. I loved cupcakes. And despite his whole rock hard, soulless exterior he would get me what I wanted. In such subtle ways he would show me how he loved me. Yeah, yeah, loves a strong word, I know it was already said that it'd only been days but hey, the writer already made a good start with the whole "how the fuck did we get to New York that fast" "this guy was literally a stranger like a week ago" shit, so let's just go with all of the "even though it's hardly been long enough to fall in love, something about him, about us, just felt right" bullshit.

So on with the story; Dean loved me, he never said it but it was obvious. I was the only person who wasn't scared of him, I was the only person willing to just ditch everything and be with him. I was there through his "moods" and I was the one who would talk to him about how much I liked being out here, aimlessly travelling with him. I'd said I felt strongly for him, yeah I'll admit that, and the look he would give me; he didn't even need to say it too. I knew in the way that he kissed me, in the way that he gave me what I want sexually, even though he was supposed to be the dominant one. Dean was one of those that didn't like being touched, by anyone, he would probably bite his own mother's hand if she tried to touch him. But when I would hold his hand in the car, or I would kiss his body, his neck especially, he was okay with it. He loved it.

Dean looked at me from the side, his eyes scanned up my body. I was only wearing a t-shirt and underwear with a beer bottle in my hand, my hair was up in a messy bun and I had a black bandana tied with the knot at the top of my head.

"Where were you?" I asked as I set the bottle down. Dean just smirked and took off his jacket. I raised an eyebrow and watched as he stripped his shirt too. He grabbed the bag and set it on the bed, when he unzipped it I saw what looked like a leather whip and the top of a plastic container. I smiled knowing that he had gotten me cupcakes but that also meant he was going to make me earn them. Dean exhaled deeply, a chuckle escaped his mouth, one you would hear from a crazed psychopath about to do some serious damage. His tongue ran over his bottom lip hungrily, he enjoyed knowing what he was going to do to me.

"Come here," Dean commanded. His voice was rough and strong. I scooted closer to him until my legs hung off the edge of the bed. Dean pulled out the cupcakes and placed them on the table, he came back over to me and grabbed the whip from the bag along with two sets for handcuffs. Dean ran his cold finger down my throat until it was under my shirt. He twisted the fabric around his index finger before grabbing a fist full and pulling me toward him. He bent down until his lips were close to my ear.

"You're gonna be a good girl or you're not going to get those cupcakes, understand?" his voice sent an electric tingle through my body.

"Do you understand me?" He repeated with a growl. I swallowed hard before nodding. The things that man could do to me with just talking are amazing.

"Take off your clothes." Dean said, releasing my shirt. I stood up and removed my shirt and underwear. I stood in front of him naked, looking up into his blue eyes. He was taller than me by nearly a foot, not counting the boots he was wearing. Dean grabbed the whip and slowly ran it down my shoulder and between my breasts. The cold leather felt nice. Dean grabbed my chin and smashed his lips to mine in a wet, violent kiss. I moaned into him, feeling his tongue run along my lips. He pulled away and pushed me down onto the bed.

"Get on your hands and knees." Dean cracked the whip in the air and snarled, I felt my body rock with lust as I quickly did as told. Once I was on my knees I arched my back, sticking my ass out in the air. Dean moaned softly as he climbed onto the bed and caressed my bare skin. He folded the whip in half so that he had more control over it. I felt it trace my spine and thighs, until he brought it to my ass where he smacked me with it. I moaned, the sensation felt good, Dean wasn't pleased though, he wanted to hear me cry out. He smacked me with it again, harder this time, I moaned louder and louder until he was finally causing me some pain. I bit down on a pillow as he continued to hit me with the whip. The sweet mix of pain and pleasure was a feeling I could never get enough of, Dean finally stopped when my ass was red and sore to the touch. He leaned over my body, yanking me up by the hair. His tongue traced along my neck and jawline.

"You've been a good girl so far baby, keep this up and you'll get those cupcakes soon." His hot breath caressed the side of my face. I felt the bed move and Dean got up, he smacked me one more time with the whip.

"Get up and take off my fucking pants," he commanded. I welped at the sudden feeling and turned around. I sat on the edge again and unbuckled his belt. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and dropped them to the ground. He kicked them aside with his boots and put the whip down.

"Lay down." He growled. I scooted up and laid on my back. Dean cuffed my wrists to each headboard post and pressed his lips to my neck. His hand found its way to my clit and he rubbed me slowly.

"You're already so wet for me, I kinda like that. I kinda like how wet you are baby." Dean moaned in my ear. I let out a whimper, I needed to feel more of him.

"You like that? You like my fingers rubbing you?" He growled as he bit into my earlobe. I moaned, barely able to whisper yes. Dean rubbed me faster, his thick fingers sliding into me. I moaned louder as he inserted two fingers, then a third.

"Fuck, fuck Dean." I panted. He just growled like a hungry animal. Dean started attacking my neck with bites and kisses. The sensation of his mouth on my neck and his fingers pumping in and out of me was well enough to make me reach my orgasm. I rattled the handcuffs, unable to contain the pleasure that rocked through my body, and I came on Dean's hand. Dean moaned softly in my ear as he brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them seductively.

Dean sat up on his knees and spread my legs open, he lined himself up at my entrance then looked at me for approval before slamming his hard cock into me. He did things like that, despite being all dominant and intimidating, he always made sure I really did want him before he did something. It was cute.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Dean cursed. I cried out in pleasure as he thrust back and forth. His cock filling me up until it felt as if I were to break open. I balled up my fists; I wanted to touch him, to grip onto his shoulders or claw at his back. Something! But those goddamn cuffs restricted me from doing so. I just moaned and cursed, thrashing my head around, unable to take the amount of pleasure Dean was giving me. Dean gripped my hips tightly, so tight I thought he was going to break the bones. He crushed his lips to mine again, his tongue finding mine and fighting for dominance.

My moans came out as high pitched pants and whines, Dean's cock hitting my g-spot repeatedly, sweat beading on both of our bodies; it was times like this I applauded myself for getting in that car with this psychotic stranger. I saw something in him that no one else saw; I looked past the crazy, potential serial killer, angry, hard exterior and saw that he was actually a nice guy. Something nobody tried to see because they were scared. He didn't even do anything. It was all just in their minds that he would so no one tried to get to know him. Except for me, which is why I think he liked me, I was the only one with the balls to do so. Now, I know I'm not setting a good example with the whole "ride off with strangers if you think they look nice" bullshit. But let's be honest, are the people reading this actually going to think "hey, this made up character did it in a fan fic so I'm going to do it too!"? Exactly, moving forward.

Dean kissed me more fiercely, biting down on my lip. Soon, I was unable to control my moans and my breathing became ragged. Dean had let go of any self-control he had left and was just mercilessly pounding into me. My wrists were red from tugging at the handcuffs and strands of my hair had come out of the bun and were sticking to my face. I screamed out his name as he grunted mine, Dean's body shook on top of mine and he came inside of the condom he was wearing. I was next, coming to my second orgasm and squirting all over his stomach and cock. Dean panted as he pulled out of me, collapsing next to my body. I laid there for a moment trying to catch my breath. After a few minutes I started to whine and rattle the cuffs. Dean looked over at me as I pouted. He chuckled and uncuffed me,

"You've been a very good girl," Dean kissed me softly as he stroked my cheek.

"I think you deserve those cupcakes now." I smiled widely as he got off of the bed and picked up the container. He popped it open and handed me one, I ate it ladylike as he watched me. I really wanted to devour the fuck out of it and the rest of them but I didn't want to look like a pig. He laughed though, giving me the whole container.

"I know you really want to stuff your face with them, go ahead." He smiled. I paused for a moment, thinking it over before I slammed the rest of the cupcake and a second into my mouth. When I was done eating three I had icing on my lips and chin. Dean chuckled and leaned over, kissing away the excess icing. Once my face was clean he kissed my cheek. That was one of those moments where I knew that he enjoyed having me with him, it was a sweet moment unlike the dominant rough ones that took up most of our time. When we finally laid down to go to bed, he reached over and pulled me into him, cuddling me against his warm body. Something he'd never done before. But I kinda liked it.


End file.
